Shards of Glass
by Airship Canon
Summary: He could only watch. Watch as she died right before his eyes, like shards of glass in a broken window.


**Shards of Glass**

_By Airship Canon_

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Reader Discretion Advised!<strong>

_The following contains themes of _Brother Sister Incest_, Family Unfriendly Death, Blessed With Suck and possibly a slight hint of Nightmare Fuel. If you don't realize what those are, stop reading and go to Tv Tropes, that will ruin your life far quicker than I. If you Dont Like Dont Read. Lastly, the following Disclaimer is as follows "Dis has been Claimed", because we all know that they're completely pointless. Now please don't proc Charge when you can't attack._

* * *

><p>The snap of a bowstring, the whistle of an arrow- sounds that stood out in the midst of the battle taking place, sounds that preluded a young girl's shriek. Celice's eyes shot wide as he heard her cry out in pain. He quickly turned his head towards his childhood friend's direction and watched in horror as an enemy's arrow implanted itself into her body. He cried out her name as he turned to try to save her- but he was too far away- there simply was no way to reach her in time- so all he could do was watch. Watch, as the archer fired again, loosing a second arrow that slammed into her chest. Blood flew from the point of impact staining the ground. She gasped for air, dropping her mother's Relive staff to the ground. The archer steadied his bow and fired again, this time his arrow hit her square in the forehead- and she collapsed to the ground; as she fell, she uttered a faint "Aah… mother…" in a blood-choked cough.<p>

Celice stopped for a second as he tried to comprehend what he just witnessed. He gasped as he realized it, but he knew there was no mistake, she was dead; murdered right before his eyes. He narrowed his eyes, his shock converted to rage. "I. Will… Kill… You!" He exclaimed, charging towards the archer, his Silver sword glinting in the sunlight as he ran, slashing at the archer with a quick, precise slash that struck deep heavily wounding the archer. He swung his sword again towards his foe, but the archer turned abruptly, avoiding Celice's second slash, then kicked, knocking Celice to the ground. Celice, still grasping his sword, quickly rotated his body- quickly rising to his feet, keeping his enemy in his view. "Kill him!" he yelled out to his allies, knowing he was not in a position to strike.

Suddenly, a blood red flash emanated from the archer, eclipsing Celice's vision, and then a wave of golden energy surged into the man, and then radiated outward, converging on a point behind Celice, leaving the archer a shriveled, scorched husk, devoid of life. Celice watched as his enemy died and knew the fight was over, for the moment. He shook his head and blinked before turning around to face his ally, the one who had killed his foe, her name already on his lips. "Yuria…"

He looked at the girl who stood behind him as he sheathed his sword. Her eyes were narrow, and shimmered as light reflected off of the tears that filled them. "Rana… She was your friend too…" he said, tearfully, as he looked down towards the girl who's life had been cut short by this bloody war. He turned back to face Yuria as they both wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Blast. I- I… Knew this would happen… I knew it. She'd always… she'd always be first to try to heal… she'd end up so close…" Celice couldn't fight the tears as he looked at his dead friend, descending to his knees to pick her broken body up, "I knew it… she shouldn't have come… she should…" he choked on his words as he thought about her. He cradled her body as he began walking back to the Castle, Yuria keeping pace with him. "Yuria… don't you leave me… _If I lose you too…_" he muttered under his breath...

* * *

><p><strong>Afternote:<strong> Ow. Ow. And Ow. Rana does that some times... Gets a Charge when she can't attack. But if she doesn't have Charge, then her father wasn't an Archer so her brother sucks. And as a note, I truncated part of this story because it became quite awkward, I know, it came off odd having Rana die like that but I couldn't get the wording right- anyways, there is a reason why Claude is paired with Sylvia and that reason is Valkyrie: Corpul has no other use at all.


End file.
